Entre la barrera de lo paranormal
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, Parapines. A Dipper le gustaban los misterios y el nuevo chico Norman Babcock era un misterio, aunque su nuevo dilema fuera resolver un caso que los unia a ambos por un hilo rojo.
1. Cadena de sucesos

Un sueño, una pesadilla más, un amanecer más se sentía venir súbitamente a la distancia. Se levantó sin mucho ánimo, miro a la ventana y siquiera sin levantarse sabía perfectamente que podría encontrar a sus padres y quizás a su hermana de pasó despiertos, por las noches solía gritar, hace un par de meses atrás habían comenzado, a sus catorce años había luchado contra muchos fantasmas pero nunca había mantenido una guerra sobrenatural con un ente tan poderoso, se podía decir que tal vez podía ser tan fuerte como Aghata o incluso con mayor poder y el no conocer sus intenciones era lo peor de todo. En todos sus sueños alguien llamaba suplicandole ayuda y lo hacía mostrandole un sin fin de escenas terroríficas y siempre le obligaba a vivir mil, y un torturas como protagonista de una horripilante historia que no parecía tener un fin, sus padres buscaban desesperados una solución a su desdicha aunque sabia que sólo lo hacían para poder descansar del tormento que vivían diariamente al tener que vivir todo aquello junto a su hijo y sus "cualidades". Aunque el tormento psicológico no era lo único que debían soportar, con el pasar de los días, pudo percibir que al parecer el espectro tomaba fuerzas y las manifestaba contra el en la mayoría de los casos pero pasado el tiempo empezó a atacar a su familia, siempre en sus sueños le gritaba que regresará a su origen "Gravity falls" al final de decir eso, moría de una de las tantas maneras en las que terminaban las pesadillas y la oscuridad lo consumía en la amargura de la monotonía, y el agotamiento mental. Hasta que él mismo se dispuso a encontrar la solución contándole a sus padres lo que supuso quería el espíritu para cumplir sus demandas, tan sólo quería que todo acabará.

Un nuevo día nacía, sus ojos miraban por la ventanilla con amargura, debían mudarse, todo remontaba dos semanas atrás al inicio de la primera semana, el ente pareció calmarse aunque Norman sabía que sólo presenciaban el ojo del huracán y estaba en lo cierto algo de lo cual se arrepentiria más tarde, empezó con mayor tranquiladad de lo que lo había hecho, ninguno de sus ataques jamás había sido tan agresivo, todo tuvo comienzo durante la cena un jarrón voló directo a la cara de su hermana, que exitosamente logró esquivarlo pero por desgracia al impactar contra la pared rebotaron y los fragmentos de cerámica impactaron muy cerca del rostro de Norman logrando cortar una de sus mejillas y desgarrar parte de su camiseta incrunstandose en el brazo causando que gritara preso del dolor y por primera vez pudo contemplar con sus propios ojos al espíritu, y escuchando su desenfrenada, y psicótica risa resonar en sus oídos logrando calar en su memoria, pero eso fue sólo la calma. La llegada de la madrugada logró apaciguar el temor de la familia, que dormía plácidamente intentando sobrellevar lo sucedido, despertó agitado tuvo un sueño muy vivido en el que se quemaba, tanto que hasta pudo sentir las llamas calcinar su piel y la voz del espectro llamarle, gritando que debía ir al pueblo a resolver asuntos pendientes de otras vidas pasadas, esa fue la vez que más le escucho hablar, cuando repentinamente el olor a humo lo inundó sacandolo de su razonamiento y pudiendo darse cuenta de la situación, el grito de su madre fue el primero en oírse resonar por toda la casa alertando a los demás de lo inevitable, escuchó los gritos de su padre y la acelerada carrera de los demás miembros de la casa que corrían intentando escapar de las llamas y el humo, se levantó rápidamente de su cama cubriendo con su mano su nariz, corriendo hacia la puerta pero cayendo al ser sujetado del tobillo, un SER que lo miraba escondido debajo de su cama, sus ojos sin vida aterrorizaron al médium nunca antes había tenido que tratar un caso como ese y se dijo qué quizás era tiempo de cumplir su demanda, y en el instante en el que mencionó el pueblo de "GRAVITY FALLS" y soltó su tobillo supo que era el momento, salió a tropezones de la casa, los bomberos llegaron con rapidez y observó como apagaban los rastros de todo lo que antes les perteneció. Y después de ese pequeño acontecimiento decidieron ir a aquel misterioso pueblo que les llamaba, además que su padre había oído de un hombre que trataba con lo sobrenatural y tal vez podría "curarlo".

Se durmió entre las quejas e improperios de su hermana hacía él, como siempre era su culpa se dijo y todos lo culpaban aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta. El ruido del claxon le despertó causando en el un sobresalto, salió del auto y observó el panorama, el pueblo no mostraba nada especial a primera vista pero con el don que poseía no le fue difícil percibir la verdadera historia que parecía esconderse bajo una aburrida fachada de típico pueblito, sus padres se encontraban hablando con un hombre que parecía amable aunque los fantasmas que lo rondaban no decían lo mismo más que éso parecían estar furiosos y gritar aclamando justicia. mientras Courtney hablaba por su celular con sus amigas.

-¿Dónde se esconderia ese ente? ¿Que es lo que querrá?- Se preguntó pensando que quizás debería distanciarse un tiempo de sus cercanos si quería mantenerlos al margen de su batalla con aquel poderoso espíritu y protegerlos del peligro de lo sobrenatural. Continuó caminando para darle un vistazo al lugar que sería su hogar por el momento, tranquilo, fue lo único que se le ocurrió recorriendolo y viendo con atención cada recobito lugar incluyendo el rincón más pequeño y escondido que hubiera o pudiera percibir, llegó a una tienda y entró con mucha curiosidad, era extraño no había ningún fantasma dentro ya para el era una señal de que el sitio tenía algo raro. Miro todo sin poder evitarlo, se encontraba mirando un llavero en forma de fantasma, cuando un sonido bastante cerca le hizo voltear y encontrarse con un chico que le miraba un poco sonrojado detrás del mostrador junto a una chica muy parecida a él, hermanos supuso que eran. Tomó el llavero entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia el mostrador con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, no supo cómo no mirar al chico, era muy bonito y de facciones añiñadas con unas mejillas sonrojadas bastantes tiernas, le pasó el dinero dispuesto a pagar el llavero e irse a seguir explorando pero la risa nerviosa del otro que tomó el efectivo con la mano temblorosa, no pudo más que ampliar un poco su sonrisa.

Puedes quedarte con el cambio - Dijo colgando el objetó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y dándose la vuelta para irse de regreso con su familia, pensó que tal vez sería prudente volver.

¡Espera! - Escuchó a sus espaldas volteando con desconfianza y encontrandose con la enorme sonrisa de la chica que le miraba junto al chiquillo que seguía viéndolo con el mismo semblante de timidez que le vio la primera vez- Soy Mabel ¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo? Nunca te había visto antes.

Si, mi familia acaba de mudarse - Respondió a la pregunta con tranquilidad aunque se sintiera un poco retraído por su poco conocimiento del comportamiento social - Me llamo Norman Babcock.

Por lo que veo te atrae lo sobrenatural ¿O me equivoco? - Le dijo la castaña con curiosidad, ya que notaba una esencia extraña en él, aunque el misterio la llamaba y a su hermano también, está vez parecía hacerlo pero de otra manera muy distinta a la de ella.- ¿Y lo que has visto hasta ahora te ha gustado? incluyendo nuestra tienda

Se podría decir, el pueblo es tranquilo y su tienda se podría decir que es interesante- Contestó con tranquilidad mirando al otro - El chico del mostrador es adorable - Agregó mirando hacia donde estaba el mencionado, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él y sólo miro de reojo, un ente le miraba con una bonita sonrisa haciendole señas para que le siguiera, volvió a mirar a la muchacha un tanto distraído - Lo lamentó pero ya debo regresar - Se disculpó marchandose del establecimiento con apuro mientras se despedía con la mano - Hasta luego

Si, claro - Dijo la chica del suéter multicolor despidiéndose con la mano - ¡Adiós, espero volver a verte!

Corrió persiguiendo el rastro del espectro atravesando un bosque, se detuvo cuando el fantasma lo hizo, y sentándose en un tronco caído la observó con seriedad.

¿Quien eres y qué quieres? - Le pregunto con un poco de molestia reflejada en la voz. Tan sólo consiguiendo una mirada confusa y luego una risa se escuchó.

Aquí el del problema eres tú, yo sólo quería darte un consejo nada más - Espetó con enojó la mujer fantasmal- ¡Los niños de éste tiempo son todos unos maleducados!

Lo siento, no quise ofenderla - Se disculpó con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y respirando formuló nuevamente la pregunta sólo que con mayor tranquilidad - ¿Porque me buscas, que es lo que buscas?

Nada es especial queridito, tan sólo un poco de compañía y una buena conversacion - Comentó sonriente la señora moviendose de un lado a otro con energía - Además, los demás fantasmas de este pueblo son muy aburridos - Agregó con picardía riendo.

Hablando de éso, no he visto muchos por aquí ¿Que sucede? - Con curiosidad preguntó aunque también con un mayor alivio ya que no se tendría que preocupar de esconder su don para no tener que ser acosado por muchos entes en busca de ayuda.

Hace un tiempo un poder demoníaco que consume almas ha sido liberado y sólo muy pocos quedamos aquí, ya que algunos desaparecen o simplemente se van - Musito con cierta melancolía el espíritu - Casi toda la concentración diabólica se encuentra en la cabaña del misterio, el sitio donde estuviste antes.

Eso explica que sintiera algo extraño tan sólo entrar allí - Se dijo para simismo en voz alta - Tendré que tener los ojos bien abiertos.

~Final del capítulo 1~


	2. Una invitación a un comienzo

Parapines

Una enorme sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Mabel, había notado el gran cambio que sufrió la actitud de su gemelo nunca antes lo vio así ni delante de Wendy que fue la chica de la cual se enamoró el verano pasado, en cambió ahora pareció quedarse sin palabras delante de aquel enigmático chico, aunque prefirió no decirle nada por el momento ya que toda la mañana estuvo enojado con ella porque Pato estuvo metido en la habitación y rompió a mordiscos una de sus camisetas preferidas, pero por la cara que tenía parecía estar en las nubes y no prestar atención al mundo que lo rodeaba. Se dio la vuelta y fue hasta su cuarto para terminar de cocer un hermoso suéter azul turquesa que usaría mañana en la feria del pueblo.

Dipper despertó de su pequeño transe y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ese chico había logrado hacerlo sentir extraño, de alguna manera se sentio vulnerable, como si sus piernas flaqueaban y su corazón golpeara con fuerza su pecho también que su temperatura subiera, se quedara sin habla y que se sonrojara con facilidad, síntomas bastante inusuales se dijo retrocediendo asustado. Miro sus manos y notó que le temblaban con tan sólo recordar al chico del mostrador, y sin darse cuenta ya corría escaleras arriba buscando a alguien que le ayudará a resolver sus resientes dudas.

¡Mabel! - Gritó entrando a la habitación y sintiendose estúpido al haber acudido a su hermanita para intentar resolver su confusión.

¿Que sucede, Dipper? - Preguntó haciendose la inocente pero sabiendo de ante mano lo que pasaría -¿Algún problema?

Tengo un grave dilema - Mandó todo al otro barrio, que más daba ya, estaba enamorado aunque el 90% de él no quisiera aceptarlo, su restante 10% sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. - Antes estuviste hablando con el chico del llavero de fantasma ¿Te dijo su nombre?

Sí y no - Respondió risueña la chica intentando lograr que su hermano hiciera algo por ella. - Te lo diré con una condición

¿Cuál? - Musito cansado con intenciónes de aceptar las extrañas condiciones que le pidiera la mayor.

Pues quiero que vayas a la feria conmigo - Decía ilusionada viendo la cara de fastidio del otro - O me acompañas o no te lo digo.

Esta bien - Contestó mirandola con impaciencia - ¿Que te dijo? ¿Te menciono algo sobre mi?

Si - Dijo haciéndose la indiferente y como si no tuviera importancia lo que iba a decirle hizo una enorme pausa y espero impacientar al otro para hablar.

Aja pero ¿Que te dijo? - Cuestionó increíblemente nervioso con el corazón dando saltos inquieto.

Se llama Norman Babcock y dijo que eras A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E - Espetó su gemela con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro sin poder contenerse un suspiro de ternura.

Dijo que soy adorable - Murmuró en voz baja con un ligero color carmesí en las mejillas - Adorable - Repitió, siempre le había molestado que le dijeran que era "adorable" pero en cambio ahora hasta le sonaba halagador.

El amanecer llegó a Gravity falls y con el llegó la calma de la mañana, al abrir los ojos se sintió como en un sueño y lo primero qué hizo fue pensar en el, "Norman", como Mabel decía que se llamaba, dio un largo suspiro y luego se permitió pegarse por lo que acababa de hacer. después de un largo rato bajo a desayunar y se encontró con su tío Stan que se encontraba hablando con Soos de algo a lo cual no le prestó la más mínima atención y sólo tomó su tazón para desayunar su cereal favorito junto a su hermanita quien ya se hayaba desayunando junto a su mascota. Luego del desayuno estuvo en el mostrador de la tienda toda la mañana, sentado en su silla que mantenía recostada de la pared en sus dos patas traseras con la gorra tapando sus ojos, bostezo preso del aburrimiento. Ni se movió al escuchar el sonido de la entrada al abrirse tan sólo se relajó sin levantar la mirada, escuchaba pasos que se acercaban y a la vez se alejaban a los que no prestó atención hasta que el llamado de una voz ciertamente conocida logrará que cayera de espaldas y un enorme sonrojo cubriera por completo su rostro.

Perdón por asustarte - Le dijo el chico del cabello que desafiaba la gravedad.

N-no importa - Respondió levantándose del piso y sacudiendo su ropa.

Se te cayó la gorra - Espetó el médium levantando la gorra del suelo, limpiandole el polvo y entregandosela rozando sin querer sus dedos causando un sobresalto que fue muy notorio en ambos además de los sonrojos que cubrían sus mejillas.

Muchas gracias - Dijo el castaño intentando disimular los nervios que lo invadian pero sin apartar su mano y sin perder el contacto visual que mantenían.

Me llamo Dipper Pines - fue lo único que salio de su boca con cierta dificultad todavía sin romper el lazo de miradas que compartían.

Yo soy Norman Babcock - Dijo como pudo intentando no tartamudear ni sónar como estúpido - Aunque creó que tú hermana te lo habrá contado - El otro iba a empezar a hablar pero al abrirse de golpes la puerta las ideas se desvanecieron en el aire, ambos jóvenes se separaron, el chico de ciudad tomó su gorra y se la colocó mientras que el extranjero tomó la pegatina de fantasma que venía a comprar desde un principio, sacando el dinero de su bolsillo miro a quien había interrumpido el momento más especial que había podido experimentar, vivir en la vida. Era su hermana mayor que parecía estar más enojada de lo común con él, le miraba con una ceja curvada hacia arriba y de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa sarcástica.

¿Terminaron el romance de película? - Dijo la rubia con fastidió hace rato que intentaba buscar señal para su celular sumando el que sus padres la obligarán a vigilar a su estúpido hermanito menor "para reforzar su relación" y al mocoso lo único que se le ocurrió fue llevarla a esa rara tienda, y ya sabía el porque de eso.

Tan sólo quiero la pegatina - Dijo Norman sacando el dinero de sus bolsillos y entregandole 10 dólares dándose la vuelta para marcharse - Adiós Dipper, hasta más tarde

¡Oye! Te dejaste tu cambio - Informó el castaño saliendo de detrás del mostrador. - ¡Espera Norman! - Musito acercándose hasta donde estaba el mencionado - La otra vez me dejaste 5 dólares de propina, lo siento pero esta vez no puedo aceptarlos - Al decirlo le extendió el efectivo con un bello carmesí cubriendo su cara.

Esta bien - Resignado después de pensarlo un rato tomó el dinero y le sonrió con ternura - ¿Irás a la feria?

Se podría decir que si - Respondió con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro - ¿Porque? ¿Tú irás?

Tal vez, no me gustan los sitios concurridos - Espetó el chico sobrenatural.

Pasé lo que pasé, me encantaría que fueras - Dijo con sinceridad un tanto decepcionado cosa que el otro notó.

Intentaré ir - Musito el moreno afirmando con un asentamiento de su cabeza - ¿Vamos juntos? Ya sabes, tu y yo... nuestras hermanas juntos - Decía con vergüenza, logrando sonrojar por completo al menor.

Si, me encantaría...

Una sonrisa de felicidad permanecía en su rostro, rebuscando en sus cajones algo de ropa que ponerse para estar listo para su próximo encuentro con Norman. Mabel lo miraba divertida desde su cama sin poder evitar suspirar encantada con lo que sucedía, su hermano tendría una cita aunque ni por asomó pudiera llamarlo cita delante de él que todavía se negaba a aceptar lo que sentía, se puso muy feliz cuando le contó que el "su chico del mostrador" les había invitado a ir con él y su hermana a la feria, se notaba lo emocionado que estaba.

¿Qué crees que debería ponerme? Digo sólo es para ir a una feria, no es para tanto - Decía intentando disimular su nerviosismo - Está bien, como no me preocupa en lo absoluto me pondré una camiseta y unos shorts, no es para que vea mis piernas ni nada - Intentaba hablar sin hiperventilarse murmurando cosas que ni él mismo podía entender - ¡Pero si tengo las piernas flacuchas y el culo gordo! ¡Mejor me pongo unos jeans! ¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes Mabel!?

¡Tranquilazate Dipper! - Le gritó la chica apuntó de abofetearlo para que se tranquilizara y dejará a un lado sus paranoias sobre su aspecto - No tienes nada de malo, hermano son sólo tus nervios

Tal vez tengas ropa y este exagerando un poco pero así me siento cuando estoy delante de él - Decía un tanto decaído sin poder evitar sentirse deprimido y lograr con sus palabras que su propia autoestima se estrellara contra el centró de la tierra - Además no creó llenar las expectativas de alguien, debo admitir que no tengo muchas cualidades, soy muy escuálido y tiendo a obsesionarme fácilmente con cualquier cosa además

¡Ya basta! - Gritó su gemela con enojó - No puedes despreciarte así a ti mismo ¡Eres asombroso! Sólo piénsalo, nadie se a enfrentado a tantas cosas como tú, has luchado contra zombies, fuerzas del inframundo, personitas y hasta con gnomos que intentaron hacerme su reina pero tú nunca te rendiste! Eres la mejor persona que conozco, no dejes que una cita te intimide

Gracias Mabel - Dijo después de un largo tiempo de silencio que preocupó a la menor, se acercó y abrazo a su hermana - Muchas gracias

No te preocupes - Musito en medio del abrazo - Además para éso estoy aquí sino cuando te pusieras así de loco ¿Quien podría calmarte?

Tienes toda la razón, la tienes...

~Final del capítulo 2~


	3. Una No Cita

Parapines

La oscuridad de la noche cubrió el manto estelar conjunto a una hermosa explosión de estrellas que se dispersó por todo el cielo dando inicio a una perfecta noche. Una gran sonrisa adoraba su rostro como si de un accesorio imprescindible se tratase faltando apenas unos 5 minutos para su llegada los nervios lo vencían, se vistió sencillo como siempre su típica vestimenta, sino ¿Que más podría ofrecer? nada mejor que lo habitual y lo cómodo, lo único que hizo fue dejar su chaleco ya que estaba un poco sucio y porque Mabel sin querer había lanzado un vaso de jugo de uva cuando fue por algo de agua a la cocina. Su gemela miraba tranquilamente la televisión junto a su tío, quien curioso lo observaba apretar una y otra vez el botón de su bolígrafo aunque ya era común verlo haciendo eso cuando se ponía nervioso pensando pero ahora que se daba cuenta no lo había visto en ninguna investigación extraña en todo el día, tan sólo había vuelto de estar en la cabaña del misterio cubriendo a Soos de algunos asuntos personales que debía resolver (Nada más que tonterías, obviamente) Desde éso se comportaba de forma extraña. Se exalto cuando el timbre de la casa sonó y su sobrino literalmente corrió a abrir la puerta desesperado. Se levantó del sofá con apuro, oyendo al chico hablar con alguien y los pasos de tres personas si su oído no le fallaba.

¡Dipper! - Gritó extrañado por lo que escuchaba acercarse y al no escuchar respuesta miró a la menor confuso - Mabel ¿Que es lo que está pasando?

Es que Dipper va a tener una cita - Contestó con emoción sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

¿Así? ¿Con quien? - Preguntó con cierta incertidumbre el hombre - ¿De nuevo se ha enamorado?

Éso creo, nunca le había visto suspirar tanto - Dijo la muchacha mirando a su tío fijamente - Es un chico que acaba de mudarse al pueblo se llama Norman Babcock ¡Y es súper tierno!

Espera, espera ¿Es un chico? - Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras mencionó aquello ¿Su sobrino se enamoró de otro chico? - ¿Como pasó esto? - Cuestionó pero antes de que pudiera responder, el mencionado entró a la sala acompañado de un chico de aspecto extraño y mirada enigmática que por alguna razón no le transmitió confianza junto a una chica de tal vez unos 17 de aspecto muy frívolo en su opinión.

Tío Stan, ellos son Norman y Courtney - Los presentó el castaño nervioso ante su familia - Ella es la hermana mayor de Norman y el es mi cit- amigo ¡ES SÓLO MI AMIGO! Tan sólo Mi amigo

Hola - Saludo el misterio chico siendo secundado por su hermana.

Bueno ya nos vamos ¡Mabel! - Dijo luego de un largo y incómodo silencio tomando a la castaña del brazo y llevándola casi arrastrandola por el pasillo hasta la puerta seguido de los hermanos.

¡Hasta luego, tío Stan! - Se pudo escuchar a lo lejos las voces de sus sobrinos despidiéndose.

Las estrellas resplandecian en el cielo con insistencia sus mejillas brillaban en un tono carmesí muy tierno, sus hermosos orbes marrones intentaban evitar el contacto visual con su mirada de ojos claros, tal vez fue mala idea dejar a las chicas irse a las atracciones y quedarse sentados en una pequeña colina un tanto alejada de los demás debajo de un árbol, se encontraban bastante deslizó su mano hasta rozar con los dedos del castaño que tembló al sentir el contacto y levemente movió su muñeca pudiendo tomárse las manos superficialmente con nervios que se reflejaban en los temblores de éstas y entre ambos un silencio acogedor se dio, tan sólo escuchando en el calmado ambiente el sonido del viento y sus respiraciones a un compás que se calmaba según transcurría el tiempo, con su otra mano acarició su mejilla moviendo con suavidad sus pulgares sobre ésta y luego bajando hasta delinear sus labios.

Dipper suspiro ante el tacto tibio en su mejilla, se acercó al otro rozando sus labios con lentitud y sintiendo como era sujetado de la barbilla, uniendo sus labios, a ambos los recorrió un fuerte escalofrío que los hizo involuntariamente suspirar volviendolo un beso más profundo, la lengua de Norman se adentraba en la cavidad bucal del menor que no supo que hacer y tan sólo siguiendo torpemente los movimientos del médium, rodeó con ambas manos su cuello mientras su cadera era sujetada con fuerza, y una traviesa mano apretó algo en su espalda baja que logró hacerlo respingar.

¿Que haces? - Susurró por lo bajó luego de separarse - Norman, se siente raro.

Perdón - Musito el mayor con pena.

Creó que eso se dice después de que sueltas el trasero de alguien - Espetó con una leve sonrisa aunque se sintiera avergonzado estaba feliz había dado su primer besó o algo así se dijo. Un calmó silencio que pareció ser necesario ser instaló en el ambiente, un aire frío que parecía soplar contra ellos pero un tierno abrazo que los envolvía no dejaba que el frío se sintiera en sus cuerpos y un sentimiento reconfortante los hiciera estar satisfechos.

Me gusta tú osa mayor, es una bonita marca de nacimiento - Dijo él chico de pelo anti-gravedad rompiendo el silencio del lugar con su voz.

¿Como sabes eso? - Preguntó ciertamente intrigado con un poco de miedo ya que poca gente sabía aquello.

Yo también tengo algo que sería como una marca de nacimiento tal vez - Norman intentaba explicarlo de alguna manera en la que no lo hiciera quedar como a un loco aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación.

¿Que quieres decir con eso? - Cuestionó el castaño todavía sin alejarse de la agradable sensación de estar abrazado al otro de esa manera.

Puedo hablar con los muertos, ya conocía muchas cosas de ti después de verte la primera vez, le pregunté a unos fantasmas- Respondió el chico nuevo mirando a lo que aparentemente parecía ser el vacío - Ahora mismo estoy escuchando a muchos dicen que desde que tú y tu hermana llegaron Gravity falls dejó de ocultar muchos secretos al menos para ustedes hasta he podido conversar con el espíritu del creador de los tres libros y por eso se que tú tienes uno y ademas está incompleto pero no sería conveniente que supieras quien tiene los dos restantes al menos eso dice él, es uno de los fantasmas más agradables con los que he tenido el placer de hablar, otros buscan respuestas de sus vidas pasadas o tan sólo son entes malignos que intentan poseer cuerpos.

¿¡Puedes ver fantasmas!? - Cuestionó con emoción, ya nada de lo que sucediera en ese pueblo le parecía extraño pero hablar con los muertos era algo que no había podido experimentar, ése chico si que era un misterio - Que mal que no traje el libro así podríamos haberlo visto juntos.

Y yo también tengo un libro que me dio una persona que descansa por fin en paz, no es muy interesante pero es bastante necesario a veces - Decía sin mucha atención, ya que la mayoría de las miradas de muchas entidades estaban sobre ellos y por lo que se notaba no parecían tener mucho que hacer - ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer, señoritas? - Les preguntó mirándolas a todas que se sonrojaron al escucharlo y se disculparon dándose la vuelta avergonzadas aunque se quedaron rondando la zona y mirándolos discretamente de vez en cuando. Dipper tan sólo sonrió estaba ciertamente feliz, le alegraba que Norman fuera sincero con él, aunque en su propia cabeza hubiera un remolino de suposiciones e ideas. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con ternura, rompiendo el caluroso abrazo que los envolvía permanecieron sentados en el pasto contemplando las estrellas nocturnas en el firmamento.

Sabes, cuando te vi por primera vez sentí algo extraño en mi pecho que no había podido sentir antes - Musito con dulzura apretando su camiseta en sus pensamientos había imaginado que sería más fácil decirle al chico Pines lo que sentía - Es raro es algo que creía sólo existía en las películas pero no en el tipo de pelis que me suelen gustar. Me gustas mucho.

Yo también sentí lo mismo - Le dijo el inquilino de la cabaña del misterio sin hacer contacto visual, con un gran sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, y resaltaba entre la oscuridad, un viento frío volvía a soplar sólo que con mayor fuerza haciendolo tiritar cosa que notó - Creo que tu también me gustas.

Toma - Dijo el médium quitándose su particular abrigo rojo y entregandoselo al menor - No quiero que pases frío.

Gracias - Murmuro con un mayor sonrojo ahora cubriendo todo su rostro y al ponerse el abrigo se sintió extraño pero de una manera muy bonita - ¿Crees que ya deberíamos volver? Dejamos a nuestras hermanas solas hace mucho creo.

Tal vez pero es lindo estar contigo y más cuando te ves así de tierno - Espetó extendiendo su brazo y acariciando una de sus rojas mejillas - Aunque si quieres irte, nos vamos - Término de decir levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano, la cuál aceptó sin pensarlo.

¿Crees que estén bien? Llevan mucho tiempo por ahí - Dijo la rubia mirando hacia atrás antes de tirar una bola que tenía en la mano y tirar todos las botellas delante de ella y recibiendo un peluche extraño que no logró descifrar lo que era - ¿Que es esto, Mabel? ¿Un gato, perro... León?

¡Éso es lo genial, nunca sabrás que animal es! - Contestó la menor con una gran sonrisa - ¡A las demás atracciones!

¡Oye Mabel! - Se escuchó a la lejanía una voz femenina que parecía acercarse.

Hola Wendy - Saludo la castaña jugando con la manga de su suéter.

Hola - Les saludó la pelirroja mirando a ambas muchachas - Cuánto tiempo, ¿Quien es tu amiga?

Ella es Courtney, la hermana de Norman, la "NO" cita de Dipper - Explicó la pequeña haciendo énfasis en el NO junto a comillas con sus dedos - Courtney ella es Wendy, una amiga y ex compañera de trabajó.

Iban caminando de la mano, desde que se tomaron las manos no se las habían soltado, algunas luciérnagas flotaban en el ambiente destacando sus luces en la semi oscuridad en la que se encontraban. Norman miraba a los entes que los seguían, la mayoría de ellos eran mujeres pero no parecían seguirles por algo en particular ya que sabían que las estaba mirando. Llegaron a la entrada de la feria, no había tanta gente, caminaban con tranquilidad entre muchos de los habitantes del pueblo, algunos los miraban mal o extraño mientras que otros no les prestaban atención o tenían mejores cosas que hacer que mirar lo que hacían un par de chicos.

¡Allí están! - Señaló el amante de los misterios a ambas chicas a lo lejos - Parece que están con alguien más pero no logró ver quien es - Se dirigieron hacia ellas mientras se miraban de reojo y sonreían sin poder evitarlo, al llegar ambos saludaron con las manos que tenían tomadas sintiéndose muy tontos y sonrieron como un par de enamorados.

¡Chicos! ¿Donde estaban pillines? - Les preguntó Mabel con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro - Pero no se preocupan si no quieren no tienen porque contestar.

¡Mabel! - Gritó su gemelo avergonzado, tan solo haciendo sonreír a las demás personas.

Su cita pareció ser interesante chicos - Dijo Wendy sonriendoles - Hacen una bonita pareja.

Gracias - Murmuraron ambos con timidez bajando las miradas.

Bueno, no creen que deberían irse son pasadas las 10, ya deberían estar dormidos niños - Les dijo Courtney - Adelantate Norman, yo me quedaré un rato más.

Su interesante conversación se veía interrumpida por la llegada al hogar de dos de ellos, hablaban sobre cosas cotidianos hasta que un tema salió a relucir.

Si, Norman ¿Porque se mudó tu familia? - Preguntó Dipper con curiosidad.

Pues te diré la verdad Dipper, no quiero que esto inicié con mentiras -Respondió Norman inquietó - Vine aquí porque un espíritu bastante fuerte me atormenta y no tan sólo a mi sino también a mi familia, quemó mi antiguo hogar, y siempre mencionaba este pueblo en muchas de mis visiones que tienden sólo a hacer en sueños aunque tengo miedo porque esto se salió más allá de mi entendimiento sobrenatural.

Eso es terrible - Dijeron los gemelos algo asustados - No te preocupes desde ahora nosotros te ayudaremos - Musito el castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

Porque ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, hermano - Espetó la chica - ¡Los gemelos misterio entran al juego de nuevo!

Gracias Mabel - Agradeció el médium mirando a su ahora "novio" supuso. Miró hacia adelante deteniendose ya que habían llegado a su destino - Bueno adiós.

Adiós - Dijeron ambos aunque uno de ellos lo dijera con decepción - hasta mañana, Norman.

Hasta mañana - Contestó aunque antes de irse se acercó al menor de los gemelos y le dio un casto beso antes de marcharse que fue correspondido por el otro que rodeó su cuello, y se mantuvieron rozando sus labios hasta que el roce se volvió más profundo y sus lenguas jugaban dulcemente bajo la atenta mirada de Mabel que inconscientemente sangraba por la nariz, y un brillo extraño se reflejaba en sus ojos. La puerta de la casa se abrió de repente y el dueño de la cabaña del misterio aclaró su garganta llamando la atención de los demás - Creo que deberían entrar, es muy tardé.

Ambos chicos se separaron y se miraron sonrojados tan solo despidiéndose con la mirada. Norman observó como los hermanos entraron a su hogar y notó en la mirada del hombre desconfianza.

Iba caminando entre la oscuridad debía llegar a casa aunque aún se encontrará en las nubes, los besos de Dipper eran tan dulces y sus labios tan suaves, se perdió en un mar de pensamientos románticos tanto que no notó una fija mirada sobre él y no una agradable sino la de un ente que lo venía atormentando desde hace mucho tiempo. Un aire frío le helo la sangre junto a una voz que lo hizo enojar.

Cifra - Dijo mirando al demonio de reojo - ¿A que vienes? ¿También quieres atormentarme fuera de los sueños?

Vamos Norman, ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntitos, tan sólo llámame Bill.

~Final del capítulo 3~


	4. Un camino hacia la verdad

Parapines La mañana llegó al pueblo, el amanecer ya no daba inicios de haber existido y el tenue calor de la mañana daba inicio, no era tan temprano cuando se levantó y no supo porque pero se sintió extraño, más especifico como si se sintiera enfermó, y algo que le resultó familiar se esparcia en el aire. Un largo tiempo después mientras desayunaba aún sentía aquella extraña sensación de ser observado, su hermana jugaba con su cereal mientras su tío leía su periódico y tomaba una tasa de café. Al terminar lavó su tazón y se dirigió a su habitación para buscar su libro, se sentó en la cama con su lapicero y su libreta de apuntes, estaba tranquilo ya que ese día le tocaba a Mabel estar atendiendo en el mostrador por lo que tenía tiempo libre para él mientras leía cosas del libro observo la sudadera de su novio (Si es que podía llamarle así, aún estaba muy confundido de acuerdo a lo que eran) colgada de una de las esquinas de las cabeceras de su cama. La sudadera de Norman - Murmuró tomandola y sintiendo una rara necesidad de abrazarla, cosa que hizo para sentirse como un acosador al hallarse a simismo oliendo la prenda con dedicación y volando con la ligera sensación de cosquilleo en su nariz provocado por el material pero sobre todo por el aroma del dueño de la prenda. ¡Hola Dipper! - Gritó su gemela entrando a la habitación de golpe y mirando curiosa lo que hacía -¿Que estas haciendo? ¡No estoy oliendo la sudadera de Norman! ¡NO! - Casi grito del susto intentando justificar la vergonzosa situación y soltando la sudadera ocasionando que cayera en la cama - ¡Lo juro, no lo hacía! Ok - Susurró la chica poco convencida y un tanto extrañada de lo que había visto - Norman está abajo quiere hablar con nosotros, será mejor que bajemos el tío Stan le está mirando mal desde que llegó. Claro - Contestó aún sonrojado y ciertamente avergonzado con lo sucedido, tomó su libro y bajo con su gemela, al entrar a la sala pudo observar al chico parado esperándolos - Norman - Llamó su atención con su llamado - ¿De que querías hablar? Creo que deberíamos salir afuera aunque fuera o dentro da igual él de todas maneras nos escucha - Dijo ciertamente alterado Norman, parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche y haber pasado un mal momento - Estoy agotado. -=-=-=- Salieron de la casa, el médium parecía estar atormentado, ambos gemelos no supieron como reaccionar ante esto, el misterioso chico los miró seriamente después de tranquilizarse. El ente del cuál les hable, en realidad es un demonio muy poderoso - Decía pensativo más que eso distante del lugar - Se hace llamar Bill Cifra y me atormenta porque quiere poseer mi cuerpo, y abrir las puertas del más allá, y romper la barrera que separa el mundo de los muertos y los vivos que por extrañas razones yo puedo ver, por lo que yo soy una entrada al limbo, y de ahí conseguir su objetivo, el mismo me lo dijo anoche, dijo que no le importa que yo lo sepa ya que es inevitable. ¿¡Que!? - Gritó Dipper enojado, Bill Cifra había vuelto a las andadas - ¡No te preocupes de seguro lo resolvemos! - Dijo mientras buscaba con desesperación algo en el libro que pudiera ayudarlos. ¿Para que? Es demasiado fuerte - Sabía que prácticamente se estaba rindiendo pero comprendía el concepto y la desigualdad de poder que había entre ambos, el apenas podía defenderse de los espíritus y ahora contra un demonio que gozaba de poder ilimitado y era invencible no había oportunidad alguna - No podré luchar contra el destino... No me digas ¿Qué vas a rendirte? - Murmuró la gemela mayor sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - Nosotros no vamos a rendirnos y te ayudaremos a salir de esta. Si, lo haremos juntos - Siguió el castaño a su hermana - Como una familia. Ya que eres parte de esta familia, hermano - Aseguró la del suéter con una gran sonrisa tocando el hombro del mayor. Gracias por verme como parte de su familia, ya que después de todo no encajó mucho en la mía - Dijo el chico de pelo que desafiaba a la gravedad - Pero aún así, creo que sólo yo debería luchar mis propias batallas, no quiero que salgan lastimados por mi culpa y además yo trabajo solo. Ya hemos batallado contra muchas cosas además no pienso dejarte sólo en esto - Hablo el menor dejando de lado su lectura - Ya hemos derrotado a Bill Cifra en otro ocasión, creo que podemos volver a hacerlo. -=-=-=- La tarde llegó, el equipo del misterio (Recientemente nombrado por Mabel) caminaba por el extraño bosque de Gravity falls, no sabían a donde los dirigía el chico Babcock, casi todo el trayecto se había mantenido en silencio tan solo andando de un lado a otro susurrando cosas inentendibles para ellos. Norman ¿A donde vamos? - Preguntó indeciso aún metido en su libro. ¿Ah? Es que los fantasmas nos guían a nuestro destino, dicen es un lugar abandonado no tan lejano del pueblo, aunque a veces no se puede confiar en todos los entes - Respondía saliendo de sus pensamientos - Conozco a la fantasma que nos guía, es una viajera que vino a investigar los secretos de este pueblo desde hace mucho tiempo... Esta bien no hace tanto - Recapitulo esto último al recibir una queja de la espíritu por llamarle según ella "Vieja". Entendido - Dijo Mabel haciendo un puchero increíblemente tierno - ¿Ahora a donde deberíamos ir? Uh - El chico miró adelante pensativo - ¿Hacia a donde? - Le pregunto al ente que floto en dirección a la izquierda despreocupadamente - Espero que recuerdes que no podemos atravesar objetos sólidos - Musito siguiendola y detrás de él, le seguían a su lado los gemelos. -=-=-= Llegaron a paso lento a la entrada de un aparente pueblito desierto, el Babcock sentía el aire denso, su corazón bombeaba lento casi de manera letal, sentía como si intentarán sacarle el alma más en realidad como si tiraran con fuerza de ella. Los Pines sintieron su desasosiego y su repentina falta de color naturalmente él era pálido pero se podía percibir con facilidad su estado. Norman ¿Estas bien? - Pronunció Dipper acercándose a él, que lo empezaba a ver todo borroso y escuchaba voces extrañas alrededor, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, y le era muy difícil respirar, una gran luz roja cego sus orbes por completo y el escenario se transformaba a su alrededor, lo único que veía era el color carmesí cegandolo. Sintió su corazón detenerse por una decima de segundo y volver a funcionar al abrir los ojos, una hermosa voz lo llamó, era ciertamente angelical en sus oídos tanto que se vio fascinado por ella. ¿Dipper? - Dijo oyendo como las palabras salían desenfocadas de su propia garganta y resonaban como un eco en el ambiente - ¿Donde estas? Siguió un sendero desierto en un camino totalmente oscuro, cerró sus ojos y no pudo percibir ningún fantasma a su alrededor, tampoco escuchó nada por lo que se preocupó no sabía adónde se dirigía pero para su gusto aquella visión era muy vivida y además jugaba de manera despreciable con sus sentimientos y para eso tan solo podía haber una explicación y obviamente un culpable que dejaba ver su firma escrita por todas partes en esto. Cifra - Dijo en voz alta percibiendo la presencia del demonio a sus espaldas - ¿Que quieres lograr ahora con esto? Jajaja tan solo quiero divertirme un poco, ademas estás muy lindo cuando te torturó - Contestó divertido flotando a uno de sus costados - Y más cuando no puedes proteger a los que te importan. ¿Que dices? - Volteó para mirarlo con miedo, Bill Cifra era un demonio con el que se debía andar con cuidado y más cuando tenía en la mira a un objetivo - ...Dipper, Mabel... Así es mi querido Norman, tu adorado y dulce Dipper ahora está dando un paseo junto a su hermanita mientras tu estas ahí parado sin poder hacer nada, los habitantes del pueblo no son tan malos no te preocupes, tal vez sólo los sacrifiquen de manera poco dolorosa no lo sé son muy originales aquí ¿Sabes? - Explicó verdaderamente risueño sin poder evitarlo - He notado que eres muy frágil cuando hay personas que te importan de por medio, pero mi querido no deberías distraerte de esa manera y más cuando el enemigo está tan cerca, te recomendaría que salieras rápido de esta dimensión porque con sinceridad tu conciencia y espíritu no sienten lo que tu cuerpo si. ¿Que? - Murmuró sintiendo un punzante dolor en su mejilla y limpiando con su muñeca la sangre que salía de su nariz -¿Pero como? O casi jajaja - Río con esa risa macabra y escandalosa que tanto odiaba desde la primera vez que la escucho - Bueno creo que esta ha sido una charla muy productiva pero cuando el desierto brilla de noche, yo voy a oscurecerlo, anda con cuidado, come todas tus verduras y portate bien niño - Término de decir al mismo tiempo que su visión volvía a la normalidad y todo volvía a verse como al inicio. Despertó recostado de un árbol y ligeramente oculto entre unos arbustos, escucho pasos y un par de respiraciones agitadas a su lado, miró hacia adelante y observó a los Pines delante de él, parecían haber pasado por muchas cosas y no buenas que se dijera. Chicos ¿Que está pa... - No pudo terminar su frase ya que la mano del menor de los pines tapó su boca con apuro. Shhh - Susurró el chico - Todavía siguen cerca- y tan solo no pudieron hacer más que estar en silencio, el ambiente seguía igual de espeso que cuando llegó, vio sombras y escucho pasos justo delante de ellos, Mabel y Dipper estaban muy alterados se les notaba, vio a un fantasma flotar encima de él, mirándolo con curiosidad. Hola - Saludo el ente sencillamente sonriendole al chico de pelo punta - Se que no me incumbe pero, ¿Que hacen aquí? Norman intentó reflejar con sus ojos una explicación ya que su boca aún era tapada por la mano de Dipper, el espíritu se puso pensativo y según él supuso lo que buscaban, tan solo pensando que eran unos turistas perdidos ya que no mucha gente iba a visitar aquel pueblo por gusto, él mismo lo sabía mejor que nadie, ya que había sido inquilino del pueblo antes y después de la muerte - ¿Están pérdidos? ~Fin de capítulo 4~ 


End file.
